Purinsesu no tame ni tatakau 王女のための戦い
by ByeByeSanity
Summary: The story told to children to make them behave and listen to adults. A tale of darkness and fear, a tale of romance and anger. A tale of deciet. But what if it wasn't a tale. The world dosen't seem safe anymore OC/Saku/Ita
1. Team 7

**Ok people this is another story that I said I was going to do.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

Summery: Both her friends and the village have always underestimated her clan. They never knew of her true strength or how much power she holds over the Great Five Nations. They never knew until an unkown force started attacking villages across the globe. But now they shall finally know the true power of Sakura Haruno heiress to the AkaNeko village or the village hidden underground.

Non-massacare. Let the battle begin!

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

Laughter could be heard from Team 7's training ground. Six figures could be seen laying around the field. These six shinobi are legendary in their own rights.

Blonde haired, blue eyed Naruto Uzumaki, the light of the village. Known to many as a great friend and others as a powerful opponent. He was currently engaged to one Ms. Hinata Hyuga, after many pleadings and beatings from the girls father.

Raven haired black eyed Sasuke Uchiha, the brooding bachelor of the village, much to his mothers distaste and cousins amusement. But he was trying to change his ways, and after much pouting, he managed to start courting a stuck up nobles daughter by the name of Ami Watanabi.

Emotionally retarded Sasuke look alike Sai. The former ROOT member and one of the newer additions to the team. After almost two years of being on Team Kakashi A.K.A Team 7, A.K.A Team Destroy, the cheshire cat smile-y face learned many a things from the heart on their sleeves wearing Naruto and Sakura. And after many mishaps, started dating one Ino Yamanaka.

Gravity defying silver hair, mismatched eyes and masked faced, Kakashi Hatake, the perverted jounin who instructed the original members of Team Pain in the Ass (name courtisy of Tsunade, Kakashi and half of the older jounin and citizens in the village). Always seen carrying aound a copy of the Icha Icha series of books. The biggest shocker is that he is dating Anko Mitarashi, which happened after she threatened to castrate him then sell it on the black market. Even after that threat the two has been going strong.

Brown haired, brown eyed Tenzo or Yamato as he likes to be called. A part time Anbu, and part time baby sitter of Team Pain in the Ass when Kakashi decides he wants to be an ass and allow them to fight each other. The wood user became temporary team leader when Kakashi went out-of-comission, and a permant member when Tsunade noticed how well he worked with the team. Another big shocker was that after much mourning Yugao Uzuki approcahed him for a date one day. And ever since then they have been going steady with the talk of engagement going around.

And lastly the female member,

Pink haired, green eyed Sakura Haruno. The sometimes peace maker of the group and the only female member. One of the Hokages apprentices and Tsunade mini-me in the making. Unlike the rest of her team Sakura was in a relationship with no one, came from no special clan, and had no distinguishing special abilities. Or thats what every body thinks.

At the moment the six teammates were laying on their backs in a circle talking about Sakuras lack of social life.

"I'm serious you guys I'm not going out to no club!" Sakura said annoyed at her boys constant probbing about her social life.

"But Sakura-Chan" whined Naruto "you haven't been out with us in like forever!"

"Naruto stop bugging me i'm not going to-" Sakura cut herself off. She gasped and shot up into a sitting position startiling her teammates but she paid them no mind. Sakura stared up at the sky with wide eyes while her boys looked at her questionally, they followed her line of gaze towards the sky but saw nothing but a clear blue sky and clouds.

"You guys I think I am going to head out now." She said standing up and brushing out her jounin pants and above the belly button red tank top. She turned around and took off toward her clan district.

Sakura P.O.V.

_'Damn it! I never thought that it would be happening so soon!'_

**'I know right?' **Huffed Abazure, **'They gave us no warning at all god damnit!'**

I took off running towards the forest that surrounded Konoha where my clan lived in the trees. You see our clan was supposed to have the land where the Uchiha's live because of the big part that we had in helping to build Konoha, but that greedy bastard named Madara wanted the village all to himself so he tried to get rid of the rest of the founding fathers. There were originally three founding fathers Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and Ryosuke Haruno. Not many people knew this so of course they don't know about my clan.

Thats right my great-grandfather was one of the founding fathers but Madara that greedy ass bastard made him give up both his title as the plitical leader and his part of the village.

You see Madara was a very cruel bastard he kidnapped Ryosuke-sama's girlfriend named Sakura a distant cousin and threatened that if he didn't give up his position then he would kill her. I konw what you are thinking 'If he was so powerful then why didn't he take her back' well the answer is pretty simple, our clan hated creating problems and didn't like fighting. So he gave up his position to Madara but that bloody bastard raped her then gave her back. I know cruel right. Well that woman who I was named after is my great-grandmother and she is still alive too.

But back on track, when our clan was first created by one of the three decendents of Rikudo Sennin and his wife we were given the instructions on being the neutral ground between the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan, just as our ancestor prevented fights between the first and second children of Rikudo Sennin. We were going to be the protectors or Gardiuns of the shinobi world. What nobody don't know is that every couple of hundred years, the demons from hell come to Earth to not only find their masters bride but to also try and take over. When they come is a mystery in itself, because there is no pattern, the only warning we get, is the changing of the sky, which only certain doujutsu can see. Then, there is a count down of thiry days before the official attack.

I heard that it happened before, the demons had won and took the Haruno heiress as his bride. They said. That the whole world was covered in darkness and all humans were slaves. They say that is when the bijuu were ever controlled by anyone other than Rikudo Sennin. The Heiresses lover at that time managed to become the second person ever to have a demon sealed inside of them. When that happened they got other royal members of the haruno clan to have a bijuu sealed within them as well. Enabling them to win the war. But the thing is, is that none of this was ever recorded. Harunos are everywhere in every village, we had spread out so it could be easier to protect the world aganist the demons. I guess you can say that it worked

because we have never lost a single war again.

**'Enough with the history story grandma, nobody want to hear it!'**

_'Shut up Abazure!'_

Arriving at a clearing I walked towards a vein tied around a tree checked for any forigners, then added a little chakra into it. Wrapping the vein around my waist and hand I pulled one hard time, then everything became a blur at the speed I was going up through the trees. Until I landed on a platform surronding a huge tree. The tree also has over a hundred ropes connecting different levels and other platforms to it.

The only reason my clan actually live among the leaves is because Ryosuke-sama didn't want nobody to know of our clan history and kekki-genkai.

Sighing I brushed some strat leaves from out of my pastel pink hair and headed toward one of the many bridges conncted to other trees. But this bridge was different from the other ones, this one was a deep green where as the other bridges were a bright green. The bridge led to the royal part of the clan where I live at. I headed toward the clan head office where my father and mother were most likely to be at.

I pushed open the door nodded toward the security guards and headed up the stairs to the top floor. I waved hi to my fathers secretary and pushed open the office door.

The room had glass windows al around the office, with a roof to floor book shelf on the right window. There were two desks, one slightly larger than the other, the larger one was in the middle of the room while the other was on the left side of the room by the glass window. Each desk had two blood red couches in front of them.

Both desks were occupied. The larger one had a male behind it with waist length wild red hair tyed in

ponytail with emerald green eyes. The man had a few feminine features that might make people believe that he was female, but the thing that signified him a male was the 'x' on his cheek. (a/n: he looks and dresses like Kenshin).

The other desk had a petite silver haired woman with her hair done in a simple messy bun. Her bangs curled around her face giving her an almost child like appereance, she also has emerald green eyes just like me and the rest of our clan. She had on a red and white fighting kimono with an eye red eye shaped cat necklace.

**General P.O.V**

"Otou-Sama Okaa-Sama, it seems like the war is almost here and aprochaing fast."

"You have noticed as well Saku-Chan." Akari Haruno mused while pursing her lips.

Glancing up at his only daughter Kenshin Haruno sighed and rubbed his temples weary already of whats to come.

"So it seems. Tell the commanders to double their training and get prepared so we can tell the Hokage of what is about to happen."

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

**So how was that, eh?**

**Share your thoughts!**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is out!**

**Peace peeps!**

**UPDATED: Was that better? At least I think so. The next edited chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. It depends on if I get off my lazy ass. :p**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	2. Meet the Haruno's!

**Disclaimer: Me no own, never ever, (breaks down crying then brings out a grenade) don't mock my emo-ess! (Pulls trigger out of grenade and throw it at the reader.) Perish damnit!**

**\(^,^)/ ****PARTAY \(^,^)/**

Sakura slid down a thick vine in order to get to one of the lower levels. With a grunt Sakura landed on the dark green porch of a tree house the size of two ninja academies combined.

Walking toward the front door of the dark green tree house, she added a miniscule amount of chakra to the ends of her fingers, and turned the doorknob. She pushed the door open and walked toward the light green door in the center of the two other doors both toward the edges of the long hallway.

She knocked three times, each two seconds apart and opened the door. The room was bigger than your average training field; it was designed to look like the idle of a forest. The clearing that they stood in was surrounded by trees on the left side ad a small river weaving in and out of the tree line leading up to a small waterfall situated in the far left of the training field. The walls were lined with indestructible chakra that kept the place from giving into all of the attacks that it received over the years.

Sakura walked toward the man who stood in front of the ten lines of men with twenty men in each. All of the solders, plus their captains stopped their drill training routine and bowed to one of the royal members of the clan. Nine of the men dressed in red coats with white flames at the bottom and the position number they were in, in Japanese letters. The only man without a coat like the others was the captain-general, who unlike the other members had a white coat and white flames about the bottom of his coat.

With a nod of her head Sakura kept walking towards the red headed captain general, he shouted an order out to the troops of soldiers and watched as they dispatched to spar in pairs. The white flame at the bottom of his coat looked alive, as he turned toward the petite hime. Stopping in front of the beautiful pinkette, the head captain bowed in respect while Sakura inclined her head in both respect and greeting. The other nine captains came walking toward her as well; their standard coats floated and fluttered about their feet, making the white flames at the bottom seem as if they were real.

Captain number 3 playfully saluted the pinkette; his dark pink, almost burgundy, colored hair flowed behind him in a high pony tail, stopping above his waist. His emerald colored eyes had a playful twinkle in them as he gave his twin sister a bear hug.

"Wat'cha doing all the way on the dark side, sis?" he asked.

Sakura did a quick scan of all of the red and silver haired men and women gathered in front of her. She gave a tired sigh before leaning on her brother as a crutch.

"Have you not noticed the changes in the sky?" she questioned. Her brother, Sayaka Haruno, dropped his head miserably before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I noticed. I thought it might have been a false alarm, but it seems like it's the real deal, eh, Saku-imotou?" he said with a tired sigh.

Sayaka's comrades straightened their backs and listened to the future leaders of their clan.

"So what're orders from the boss, lil' hime?" asked 34-year-old 5th Captain Kaguri Haruno, a tall spiky red head with bulging muscles and a torn and tattered captain coat. (A/n: kind of like Kenpachi from bleach).

Sakura pulled out a red scroll lined in white with the Haruno crest on it, a white 'o' with a green cat eye in the center of it, and handed it to the 1st captain A.K.A, the captain-general.

"For now your orders are to double the training." The soutaicho (sp?) nodded his head in agreement before reaching a gloved hand out to take the mission scroll. He flicked it open and quickly scanned its contents before snapping it closed and pocketing the scroll. The soutaicho kept his hand inside of his pocket, the one holding the scroll, then turning to his captains, he barked out an order, "What the hell are you all still standing there for? Go make the preparations for the trip to Konoha!"

Eight of the nine captains disappeared in puffs of smoke, except for captain number 3.

"Uncle Badass, why do ya' have ta' be so hard no us?" whined Sayaka. Captain- General Takashi Haruno narrowed his eyes and scowled darkly at his nephew before slapping him on the back of the head, causing the boy's head to snap forward.

"Shut the fuck up Saya-baka and go prepare the transportation room." Their uncle patted Sakura on the head and shoved Sayaka in the direction of the training ground's exit.

(Location change: Konoha, Hokage's office)

The clan leaders were all gathered in the Hokage's office, quietly discussing the temporary partnership offer that both the Akatsuki and Orochimaru had sent in last week for an unknown upcoming war that only the Akatsuki and Orochimaru knew about.

"Tsunade-Sama, please do not tell us that you actually contemplated on accepting their offers. You know that they could be backstabbing us, right, Tsunade-Sama?" The calm arrogant voice of Fugaku Uchiha questioned. Tsunade rubbed her temples in irritation as she glared heatly at the Uchiha.

"How many fucking-""-Language Tsunade-hime" "-times do I have to tell you! It. Wasn't. My. Fucking. Idea!" Tsunade growled through clenched teeth, sparing a brief but fierce glare at Jiraiya for interrupting her tirade. Tsunade interlaced her fingers in front of her face and leaned forward; she glared at the clan heads and jerked her head in the direction of the elders sitting calmly to the left of her.

"It was their idea."

"Please tell, why on earth, do you think that is a good idea." growled Tsume Inuzuka.

Koharu Utatane let out a small sigh before speaking slowly, as if to a group of children, which compared to them, they are, but before the elder could respond Danzo Shimura interrupted her.

"Because, Inuzuka-san, our spies have informed me that there is in fact a war on the horizon that has strike fear in Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. Demo, we do not know who is causing it and why. So it is better to partner with someone who knows our opponent is going to be. Besides, we can place a sealing jutsu on them that keeps them from going against us until the war is over and done with."

"That's just plain stupid." Hissed Hisashi Hyuga, his pupil less light colored eyes narrowed in irritation. "That's why we have Suna and the other villages as allies! We don't need any help from any traitors."

"No, you are mistaken Hyuga-san," Murmured Homura Mitokado, "Suna does not anything about who our enemy is going to be. Besides, they are not just attacking Konoha. They are attacking _everyone_."

Before any of the other clan heads could reply, a soft but fierce voice spoke up from by the door.

"I always knew that you Konoha shinobi were ignorant people, but I never knew it was to such a degree."

Almost immediately the clan heads and their body guards tensed. A small woman in a dark red cloak stepped forward. The woman appeared older, wiser and more powerful than the people occupying the room.

Her cloak was held together by a Haruno crest made of diamonds with the eye of a cat centered in the middle of the crest. The woman's hair was a faded pink almost white, while her emerald eyes held both wisdom and an almost child-like curiosity despite her age. She had on a pair of tear drop shaped red diamond earrings and a small pair of silver glasses. Her sharp cat like eyes glanced around the room, taking in all of the new faces.

Another figure, about the same height as the older woman stepped out from behind a burly red head with a tattered coat with the number 5 on it.

The woman was a more familiar face among the red and silver headed men and woman in dark red expensive cloaks.

"Sakura! What in the hell I is going on here! Who the hell are these people?" Tsunade shouted. Before Sakura could open her mouth, the elder Haruno held up a manicured hand, holding an expensive fan. Sakura glanced at her elder and stepped back to allow her to step forward.

Then suddenly the elder Haruno disappeared and reappeared in front of the Hokage's desk. The elder Haruno raised her fan and tapped Tsunade on the diamond centered in the middle of her forehead. Dome of the guards in the room grabbed their weapons and stepped forward, prepared to fight with their lives to protect their leader.

Tsunade blinked out of her stupor and waved her hand to stop any attacks. The guards hesitated, before slowly putting away their weapons. They eyed the new comers warily, still prepared to jump in at a moments notice.

The three elders eyed the elder Haruno, trying to figure out if they saw her before. Tsunade stepped away from her desk and bowed low at the waist to the elder Haruno, causing all non-Haruno's to gasp in shock.

"Sakuhana-shishou" Tsunade murmured, she straightens her back from the deep bow and steeped aside, allowing Sakuhana to take her previous eat.

"_Where have I heard that name from?"_ Danzo thought as he narrowed his eyes in distrust, he tried to move his fingers to signal to his guards hidden in the shadows, but found that he couldn't move. Looking up sharply, he found that everyone else was having the same problem.

Sakuhana sat down gracefully, she put her fan on the right side of the desk and sat forward, leaning her mouth on her interlaced fingers in a Tsunade like way. She scanned said women with a critical eye before she huffed.

"I still can't believe they made you Hokage Tsunade-gakI." she mused. Tsunade flustered in both anger and embarrassment.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean, Sakuhana-obaasan?" she asked with a glare and a frown etched on her young face. Sakuhana frowned as well, she sat back in the chair put her elbow on the arm rest and leaned her face on it, then she crossed her legs over each other.

"You know exactly what I mean gakI." Sakuhana spun the chair around to face the big window behind the Hokage's desk. The old woman peered up at the sky before she let out a tired sigh.

"GakI, do you remember those tales I told you as a little girl."

Tsunade blinked in surprise at the random question.

"Of course I do."

"Well what would you do if I told you that those stories were as true as my age."

Tsunade gasped in surprise, "How is that possible! There is no way that could possibly be true! Epically if-" "Just what in the hell is going on!" Homaura asked, interrupting Tsunade from continuing. Suddenly Sakuhana spun back around in her chair. Her once relaxed and calm face scrunched up in rage, much like how Sakura looked when angered.

"You insolent brat!" she shouted, "instead of sending out spies to investigate what the cause of the war is and who your opponents are, you tuck your tail between your legs and runaway! What happened to the great Konoha that you brats always boast about! Why if Hashirama were here to see the mess that you have made his beloved village into, he would go on a rampage!" The old women huffed, breathing deeply and picking up her fan to fan herself.

Finally, the red head headed clan leader stepped forward with a canteen of water in handed it to the older women and helped lower her back into her seat.

"Grandma, you aren't as young as you seem to think yourself." he spoke lowly. He sighed when he saw the rage burn in her bright emerald eyes. _'And this is where Sakura got her temper from.'_ he thought in despair.

"Who you calling old, boy, I can still beat your arse in a battle any day!"

"Nobody Grandma, nobody at all."

Akari rushed forward and shooed her husband away.

"Let me handle it." she whispered in his ear.

"Grandma, how about you explain the story to the others so that they can understand the situation more properly." she whispered in a calm and gentle voice while rubbing the older woman's back. The woman huffed then shouldered her cloak off of her shoulders to reveal a expensive bright red kimono with white cherry blossom petals lining the hems and the Haruno symbol stamped proudly on the back

The old woman turned and faced the curios faces of the clan leaders and the three elders sitting to the side.

"Alright I shall start." she began. "I am sure that you all have heard of the tale of the Kami of the Underworld coming to surface every once in a while." at the hesitant nods, the women continued. "Then this part shouldn't be hard to explain. When our clan was first created we were going to be the protectors or Gardiuns of the shinobi world. What nobody don't know is that every couple of hundred years, the demons from hell come to Earth to not only find their masters bride but to also try and take over. When they come is a mystery in itself, because there is no pattern, the only warning we get, is the changing of the sky, which only certain doujutsu can see. Then, there is a count down of thirty days before the official attack.

It has happened before, the demons had won and took the Haruno heiress as his bride. The whole world was covered in darkness and all humans were slaves. It is said that is when the bijuu were ever controlled by anyone other than Rikudo Sennin. The Heiresses lover at that time managed to become the second person ever to have a demon sealed inside of them. When that happened they got other royal members of the haruno clan to have a bijuu sealed within them as well. Enabling them to win the war. But the thing is, is that none of this was ever recorded. Harunos are everywhere in every village, we had spread out so it could be easier to protect the world aganist the demons. I guess you can say that it worked because we have never lost a single war again."

"Why the hell should we believe this when it was never recorded." Danzo stated rather than asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'power hungry senile old men', causing her twin to snicker.

Sakuhana made a very un-lady like snort before snapping her fan closed, that she was previously using to fan herself. "Because the our ancestors thought it would be a great idea to keep it all from the public so that nobody panics. Besides." The old woman said while looking each and every individual in the room in their eyes.

"We are here to protect this village from being destroyed. It is our duty."

**And here is the long awaited chapter! Sorry about the slow update but you got it didn't you?**

**Review, review, review! Or else no chappy!**

**Hime-Sama**

**Is out!**

**Peace **

**Suckers!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V**

**Reviews Make The World Go 'round!**


	3. Meet the Team mates, and teme's brother

**Hello geeks of fan fiction I am back with another chapter! Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Ohnmyaprettylinelookatitgo_!**

"So this is where you live, imotou?" questioned Sayaka as he surveyed the bachelor apartment that his little sister stayed in. after the meeting, Tsunade, Sakuhana, and the twin's parents decided to keep the meeting and the upcoming war a secret from the public until the right time. Until then Sayaka and a three other Haruno captains were to stay in Konoha for the time being, while the rest of the Haruno's went back to their village hidden among the trees.

The visiting Haruno's were to stay in Sakura's apartment while their elders sent messages to their other clan members settled in the different villages. Their cover was that they were there to visit Sakura and attend the upcoming festival.

"Yep, this is my humble abode." She said while walking into the kitchen, the four captains took off their shinobi sandals and placed them on the met next to door. Sakura got out her tea set and tea bags and began preparing it. "You can make yourself at home!" she shouted into the living room. The pit-patter of feet caused Sakura to lift her head up and glance to the entrance to the kitchen to see that her twin was leaning against the doorway.

"Need help lil'sis?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head and gave instructions on where the left over Mitarashi dumplings were. Finished, the twins entered the living room to see that the three remaining captains had settled in and sat casually on Sakura's furniture as if they lived there.

The twins sat the items in their arms on the coffee table, Sakura slapped captain eight's feet from off of her coffee table. He sat up and grabbed a dango stick and a cup of tea. "This is pretty good lil' hime." He said while munching on a ball. "Better than the burnt crap you called edible food." Sakura rolled her eyes at her cousin and plopped down on his lap, Sakura ignored the boy while he choked on the food in his mouth and instead conversed with her more polite distant cousin sitting on the couch to the left and facing to the TV.

"Oh shut up Daisuke." She glanced back at the choking boy. _**'**_**Oh look he's choking.' **Inner said dully no panic no where in her voice. Sakura reached a hand behind the choking boy's back and slapped him hard on the back causing him to lurch forward and the previously stuck food to re-enter his mouth.

Daisuke continued chewing the food that he was previously choking on, causing Sakura to make a disgusted face. **'Ewe, that was disgusting! We should have just left him to choke to death!' **Inner said while jumping in the opposite direction while throwing random things at the boy. Sakura jumped away from the boy and landed on the next person's lap, which happened to be the cousin that she was talking to.

The silver haired male simply raised his tea cup higher and continued eating his dango. Sakura rolled her eyes at her elegant cousin and threw her feet across the red haired male sitting next to him. The red haired Daisuke burped loudly and stretched, he placed his feet back on the coffee table and sighed in happiness.

"So, Yuuki-teme, what are we going to be doing while we wait for the old farts to decide what to do?" he asked while reclining lazily in the dark red love seat. The silver haired male opened his eyes and looked at Daisuke, "If you weren't asleep while the orders were being given out, you would know what to do." The male sighed in irritation then passed his empty tea cup and dango stick to the girl sitting on his lap, who in turn put it on the silver plate with the rest of the empty cups.

"If you weren't so irresponsible and obnoxious then I guess you wouldn't be the hard headed Daisuke that we know and hate." Daisuke blinked his eyes then turned his attention to Yuuki, "Don't you mean 'know and love'?" he asked. The red haired male next to Yuuki snorted, "Everybody in this room knows that Yuuki said that exactly as he meant it." He said dryly. The red head in question sat up in a sitting position and pointed an accusing finger at Yuuki, "That's not true! Yuuki loves me more than anybody in this room!" he ignored the laughs at that statement. He stopped his ranting and looked at Yuuki with puppy dog eyes. "Right Yuuki?" he asked.

Yuuki ignored him and picked Sakura up from her place on his lap and deposited her on the red heads lap who was sitting next to him on the couch... He then grabbed the silver plate and took it into the kitchen so that he could wash the things on it. Daisuke jumped up out of his seat and trailed after the silver haired captain. He disappeared into the kitchen but reappeared stumbling out, as if he were pushed out.

"Yuuki-Kun!" he whined in a fan girlish voice. The boy whose lap that Sakura was sitting o snorted I amusement and irritation. "Give it a rest Daisuke, you and I both know that Yuuki likes you the least." Over in the other love seat, opposite of Daisuke's, was Sayaka who made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat.

The pouting Daisuke glared at the other two captains. "Shut up Sayaka and Akashi! Nobody asked for your opinions!" he whined. "And this is why Saku-Chama is my favorite relative." Akashi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What about mom and dad, dumbass?" before the fighting could escalate between the two siblings, Yuuki came back in and quieted them both with a glare.

He walked over to Akashi and picked up the pink haired girl off of his lap and disappeared down the hallway. Sayaka stretched and turned his body side ways so that he would be able to throw his legs up on to the arm rest of the red chair.

"Ah, young love." He said. The two siblings looked over at their superior and blinked in surprise. "You're just going to allow Yuuki to have his wicked way with your sister?" asked Daisuke with surprise evident in his slightly deep, slightly squeaky voice.

Sayaka shrugged his shoulders at the two. "He can do whatever he wants with her as long as he doesn't hurt her, then, I will have an excuse to re-arrange his pretty face with my scythe." The two siblings left it at that, Sayaka growled in annoyance then reached over and snatched the T.V. remote from the coffee table and proceeded to turn the volume up to the loudest volume possible so that he could block out the thumping noises coming from down the hall.

**Ohlookanotherlineit'ssopretty! _!**

Sakura giggled as she heard her front room TV be turned up to its loudest, while Yuuki scoffed and rolled his eyes, the two lovers layed in the bed under the covers holding each other in their arms. Yuuki glanced over at his fiancée and frowned at her silence.

"What's wrong love?" he questioned while rolling on top of her. Sakura looked nervously to the side, if possible Yuuki's frown deepened. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to him. "Do you think that _he_ will get me like he did grandmother" she asked, worry evident in her soft voice.

Yuuki let out a sigh of relief pass through his lips; he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Is that all you're worrying about my hime?" at her nod he chuckled lightly in amusement. "Don't worry love, I won't allow that bastard to lay a single finger on you." Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now that, that is out of the way, lets give them a real reason to turn that TV up." He growled. Sakura giggled as they rolled over and started making out.

**Ohloothereisanotherline! _!**

"Alright minna-san, we are going to meet my teammates at the trainingfield." Sakura said with her hands on her hips. "Now I want you all to be on your best behavior." At this, she looked pointly at Sayaka and Daisuke, who both looked innocently back at her.

All four captains were wearing Konoha clothes instead of their bright red and white Haruno clothes so that they wouldn't stick out, _too much._ Yuuki stepped up and graabed Sakura's hand and smiled gently at her, shocking Daisuke and Akashi who were used to seeing his evil and sadistic smirks instead.

Sayaka chuckled at their faces and walked faster to catch up with the couple. The two brothers glanced at each other and ran to catch up with the other three. Finally arriving at the training field after many hello's, greetings, and conversations from the villagers, the Haruno's walked towards the middle of the training field where five males were standing.

The first person who notcied them was the silver haired male who had a mask covering the bottom half of his face and his headband covering his left eye. The second person who noticed them was the brown haired male with a head piece framing his face with the Konoha head band installed into it. The two older males pointed them out to the three younger ones, the blonde energetic one waved his hand excitedly and bounded over to the small group.

"Sakura-Chan!" he shouted. The blonde grinned widely at his teammate, but his confusion showed clearly on his features. "Sakura-chan, who are these people?" he asked pointing to the group behind heer. The rest of Sakura's teammates arrived and wondered the same thing.

Sakura grinned at her teammates. "These people are my family, and they are here to attend the summer festival." she said, then she pointed to Sayaka, "This here is my twin brother, Sayaka Haruno." Sayaka grinned cheekily at his sisters teammates. "She never told ya'll about me? That's a shame lil' sis, I thought you loved me." Sakura's eyebrow started twitching, noticing this Yuuki stepped up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I am Yuuki Haruno, Sakura' fiancee." Yuuki smirked sadisticly at the surprised and shocked faces of the males of team 7. the last two captains stepped up and introduced themselves before Yuuki could say or do something stupid, that would cause an all out brawl.

"My name is Akashi Haruno and this is my older brother Daisuke Haruno." Kakashi gave them an eyecrease and reached into his back pocket to pull out a bright grren book. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, this is Yamato, these two ice cubes are Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, and the loud mouthed blonde is Naruto Uzumaki"

If possible Yuuki's smirk became even more eviler. "Oh I know who all of you are. I hope we all become very good _friends."_ Naruto gulped and glanced nervously to his his pink haired teammate, who seemed to be enjoying their discomfort. "Sakura-chan I thought you didn't like marrying within a clan cause its incest! And you had to choose a fiancee who acts a lot like the teme's brother too!"

"Who acts like me, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto let out a smeel 'eep' of suprise and fear and whirled around to face where the voice had came from. Standing before them was a smirking Itachi Uchiiha and a grinning Shisui Uchiha. Both Uchiha's started walking in their direction, but Shisui stopped once he reached team 7's males, while Itachi continued walking until he was standing before Yuuki.

Both powerful males analyzed each other then slowly raised their hands, both sharing an identical smirk.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Yuuki Haruno."

**! _!**

**And cut!**

**So tell me how was that? Nice huh?**

**I am going to place the captain information at the bottom of the page for each chapter with the information already said in the story. So here goes!**

Squad 1: Leading

Captain-Takashi Haruno

Gender-Male

Age- N/A

Squad description- N/A

Relatives:

Mother-N/A

Father-N/A

Siblings- Kenshin Haruno(brother)

Spouse-N/A

Childern-N/A

Nephews-Sayaka Haruno

Nicese- Sakura Haruno

Squad 2: N/A

Captain-N/A

Gender-N/A

Age-N/A

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother-n/a

Father- n/a

siblings-n/s

spouse- n/a

nephews- n/a

nicese- n/a

Squad 3: N/A

Captain- Sayaka Haruno

Gender-Male

Age-18

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother- Akari Haruno

Father- Kenshin Haruno

Sibling- Sakura Haruno

Spouse- N/A

Nephews- N/A

Nicese- N/A

Squad 4: N/A

Captain- N/A

Gender- n/a

Age- n/a

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother- n/a

father- n/a

sibling- n/a

spouse- n/a

nephews- n/a

nicese- n/a

Squad 5: N/A

Captain- Kaguri Haruno

Gender- Male

Age- 34

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother- n/a

father- n/a

sibling- n/a

spouse- n/a

nephews- n/a

nicese- n/a

Squad 6: N/A

Captain- Yuuki Haruno

Gender- Male

Age- n/a

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother- n/a

father- n/a

sibling- n/a

spouse- Sakura Harino(fiancee)

nephews- n/a

nicese- n/a

Squad 7: N/A

Captain- Akashi Haruno

Gender- Male

Age- n/a

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother- n/a

father- n/a

sibling- Daisuke Haruno

spouse- n/a

nephews- n/a

nicese- n/a

Squad 8: N/A

Captain- Daisuke Haruno

Gender- Male

Age- n/a

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother- n/a

father- n/a

sibling- Akashi Haruno

spouse- n/a

nephews- n/a

nicese- n/a

Squad 9: N/A

Captain- N/A

Gender- n/a

Age- n/a

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother- n/a

father- n/a

sibling- n/a

spouse- n/a

nephews- n/a

nicese- n/a

Squad 10- N/A

Captain- N/A

Gender- n/a

Age- n/a

Squad Description: N/A

Relatives:

Mother- n/a

father- n/a

sibling- n/a

spouse- n/a

nephews- n/a

nicese- n/a

**As the story goes on eny new information said in the story about the squad shall be put here so that nobody will get confused.**

**Hime-Sama,**

**Is out!**

**Peace Suckers! (^,^) (^,^)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**;**

:  
:

**:**

**:  
:**

**:**

**\:/**

**Review Damn It!**


	4. Enter: Akuma Kyodai

**Hello geeks of fan fiction I am back with another chapter! I have an announcement, from now on I have to get at least ten reviews before I update this story, if not then that's your lost not mine.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

_Recap:_

"_Who acts like me, Naruto-Kun?" Naruto let out a small 'eep' of suprise and fear and whirled around to face where the voice had came from. Standing before them was a smirking Itachi Uchiha and a grinning Shisui Uchiha. Both Uchiha's started walking in their direction, but Shisui stopped once he reached team 7's males, while Itachi continued walking until he was standing before Yuuki._

_Both powerful males analyzed each other then slowly raised their hands, both sharing an identical smirk._

"_Itachi Uchiha."_

"_Yuuki Haruno."_

While the two cocky males engaged in a conversation their comrades stood to the side wondering if letting the two males meet was a good thing or bad.

Sayaka decided that this was a good time to voice his concern.

"If what Sakura-Chan said about Yuuki being like Itachi, then shouldn't we try to seperate them?" the other younger members of team 7 looked over at Sayaka in what looked like fright.

"W-w-what d-d-do yo-you me-mean th-that, that Yu-Yuu-Yuuki per-person acts li-like I-Itachi?" Naruto stuttered as he nervously eyed the two men.

"Hey Kaka-Sensai, Yamato-taicho, shouldn't-" the blonde stopped in the middle of his sentence as he finally noticed that the two older men were gone.

"Hey where did they go!"

"They left when Yuuki-Kun and Itachi-Kun started talking to each other." Sakura said while popping up from behind the boy, causing him to jump in fear.

Suddenly Itachi and Yuuki glanced over at them with identical sadistic smirks on their faces, all of the young men left, other than Sakura, gulped then disappeared in various puffs of smoke. Sakura blinked in confusion at their sudden departure then looked over to the two geniuses, seeing their dark smirks she put two and two together.

_'Figures the captain of the undercover division would be able to scare the captains of the search and destroy squad, the genjutsu squad and the politics squad.' __**'Don't forget our teammates.' **__'And the squad dubbed team demolition or destroy for short.'_

_**'They're wimps the lot of them.'**_

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**(Later that night at an undisclosed spot in the middle of nowhere)**

The forest was a dense mass of cluttered trees spread every where before it splitted and evened out to a grassy clearing near a sparkling lake where the forest animals frequent to have a drink. But this night a strange anynomous presence filled the area, quieting any and all forest dwellers.

Suddenly, a high powered chakra frequency jumped, near the lake. Then, like out of a horror movie three skelotion hands shot out of the ground. They stayed in the air for a second before the smaller hand slammed down on the floor and gripped the ground, then it proceded to drag the rest of it's body from it's Earty prison. Then in unison, the other two hands followed the others example. Appearing from the ground, the three skelotons were a sight for sore eyes. The bones had random pieces of flesh hanging on to it, worms, maggots and other flesh eating insects crawled about it crevices, and a strong smell of decay filled th air.

The smaller sack of bones started slowly walking to the lake, then threw itself into it. After a couple seconds, a naked beautiful red haired women emerged. Her blood red hair reached the back of her knees and curled in slighty, she had a perfectly sculpted body; her skin was a pale brown color, giving her the perfect tan look that many civilian women strive for, her face was slightly rounded, she had full pouty lips, her eyes themselves were unique. The sclera was red like her hair, her iris was black, and her pupil were red. But the evilness lurking behind those knowledgable eyes took away any beauty that drew people in. She had a perfect C-cup bust, flat toned stomach, round hips - which were pefect for labor - long slender leg, and dainty fingers and feet.

All in all, this red haired beauty had looks that may would envy, and hatred that many would fear.

The other sacks of bones bowed down on knee in front of the women. The women in turn, looked down at them like they were parasites, not at all minding that she was still naked. She glared at thetwo before growling in a low seducive voice. "Get in the lake you to."

The two skelotions scrambled from their kneeling position and raced to the lake, where they threw them selves into it. After a couple of seconds, two _very _handsome men crawled out. Like the women before them, they too, had tan skin, red hair, and jealous worthy bodies.

The first male had spiky red hair that went in every direction and stopped centimeters before his shoulders, while the second male had long wavy hair that reached his waist. It was obvious that both males were related because of how much they looked liked each other. These males had the same unique eyes as the female before them.

Again both males bowed down on one knee to the female. "Onee-Sama, what shall we do first?" the male with the long hair asked. The women in turn looked at them in distaste.

"We are going to go and find Watashi no Aruji." She answered snottily. The male with the messy hair, sneered. "Do you even know where that damn bastard is."

The women glared at him. "Don't disrespect Watashi no Aruji." she hissed. Suddenly, the three froze, then simutaniously turned their head in the direction of a patch of trees. Out of the darkness came three Mist shinobi. The three shinobi pulled out their weapons and slowly approched the siblings. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The female said, while her and her two male teamates slowly circled the three siblings.

"It seems likey were having an orgy in the middle of the forest." Snickered the blue haired male on their left. Their last member, a silver haired boy narrowed his gold eyes in suspicon at the three. Then, his other two teammates bared their teeth in agreesion before they both lunged, the youner member having no choice lunged as well.

Five minutes later...

The short fight left two of the three Mist shinobi dead and naked, while the last member held on to a thin line of life, struggling to breath and suffering from freezing to death. The three siblings who caused this, stood off to the side, putting on the clothes that they had stolen from the Mist shinobi.

The red haired female was busy fixing the skin tight short skirt that she had snagged from the kunoichi. The rest of the out fit looked more slutty when put on the red head becuse of her more developed body. She had took some leather thight length opened toed heeled boots, a short leather skirt which barely covered her butt, with fishnet traveling underneath it and going into the boots, and a dark blue half shirt that stopped right under her breast and wrapped around her neck while exposing the top half of her back. The sassy red head flicked her hair over her shoulder and snatched the dead kunoichi's weapon pouch as well as her map.

The long haired male managed to get a dark blue kimono styled top with loose jounin pants and black ninja sandels, he too, took the half dead boy's weapon pouch, along with some money.

The last red head snagged a form fitting white tee-shirt, a leather jacket, loose jounin pants finger-less gloves, and black shinobi sandels. He looted twin Sai's off of the dead mans back and took both his money and weapons pouch as well.

Scoffing, the red headed female, kicked the already dead, girls body and stomped over to her brothers, before she snatched the money from their hands. "Let's get the hell out of here." she snarled while stuffing the money in a bigger pouch and putting that down her shirt.

But before they left they turned to the shivering body on the floor and smirked down at the frightened boy. "Spread the word ningen, Senbo no Akuma, Kyoshoku no Akuma and Ikari no Akuma are on the hunt."

Senbo said with a wicked smile on her red painted lips. With a dark chuckle the three Akuma no Kyodai disapeared into the night.

Fift teen minutes later...

The young Mist shinobi from before, lay on the floor shivering naked while wondering if he was going to die a slow painful death.

But before the boy could conteplent any further, a group of four cloaked figures landed in the clearing. Their emerald green and icy blue eyes scanned the area before they landed on him. The boy stared up at them as they walked closer and crouched aound his beaten body. Each and every one of the figures had a glowing white circle and a cats emerald eye centered in the middle of their forehead. Suddenly one of the emerald eyed figures reached a glowing hand to the boy and slowly scanned his body with it.

The figure sighed before retracting his hand and straigting up. "It has begun." he whispered while staring at the full moon. Then his gaze snapped to the boys frightened orbs and nodded his head in his direction. "Scan both his and his teammates memories then return them to their village. We can't let this get out." and with that, the man turned and walked to the direction from where the three demon siblings came from.

The other emerald eyed person nodded to one of the blue eyed figures, then he too, went to inspect the hole. The boy watched in fright as a hand reached for his forehead, then the world went blank...

TBC

**\(^,^)/ PARTAY \(^,^)/**

**And cut!**

**I know its short, cuz that's the point. I'm not one to complain but I barely get any reviews for this story, so if I don't get at least 10 then I 'm not going to update until the end of summer.**

**I am going to place the captain information at the bottom of the page for each chapter with the information already said in the story. So here goes!**

**_Squad 1: Leading_**

_Captain- _Takashi Haruno

_Gender-Male_

_Age- N/A_

_Squad description- N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother-N/A_

_Father-N/A_

_Siblings- Kenshin Haruno(brother)_

_Spouse-N/A_

_Children- N/A_

_Nephews- Sayaka Haruno_

_Nieces- Sakura Haruno_

**_Squad 2: N/A_**

_Captain-_N/A

_Gender-N/A_

_Age-N/A_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother-n/a_

_Father- n/a_

_siblings-n/s_

_spouse- n/a_

_nephews- n/a_

_nieces- n/a_

**_Squad 3: Citizen Protection/Politics_**

_Captain- _Sayaka Haruno

_Gender-Male_

_Age-18_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- Akari Haruno_

_Father- Kenshin Haruno_

_Sibling- Sakura Haruno_

_Spouse- N/A_

_Nephews- N/A_

_Nieces- N/A_

**_Squad 4: N/A_**

_Captain- N/A_

_Gender- n/a_

_Age- n/a_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- n/a_

_father- n/a_

_sibling- n/a_

_spouse- n/a_

_nephews- n/a_

_nieces- n/a_

**_Squad 5: N/A_**

_Captain- Kaguri Haruno_

_Gender- Male_

_Age- 34_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- n/a_

_father- n/a_

_sibling- n/a_

_spouse- n/a_

_nephews- n/a_

_nieces- n/a_

**_Squad 6: Undercover, infiltration, and assassination._**

_Captain- _Yuuki Haruno

_Gender- Male_

_Age- n/a_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- n/a_

_father- n/a_

_sibling- n/a_

_spouse- Sakura Haruno(fiancee)_

_nephews- n/a_

_nieces- n/a_

**_Squad 7: Search and destroy_**

_Captain- _Akashi Haruno

_Gender- Male_

_Age- n/a_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- n/a_

_father- n/a_

_sibling- Daisuke Haruno_

_spouse- n/a_

_nephews- n/a_

_nieces- n/a_

**_Squad 8: Genjutsu_**

_Captain- _Daisuke Haruno

_Gender- Male_

_Age- n/a_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- n/a_

_father- n/a_

_sibling- Akashi Haruno_

_spouse- n/a_

_nephews- n/a_

_nieces- n/a_

**_Squad 9: N/A_**

_Captain- N/A_

_Gender- n/a_

_Age- n/a_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- n/a_

_father- n/a_

_sibling- n/a_

_spouse- n/a_

_nephews- n/a_

_nieces- n/a_

**_Squad 10- N/A_**

_Captain- N/A_

_Gender- n/a_

_Age- n/a_

_Squad Description: N/A_

_Relatives:_

_Mother- n/a_

_father- n/a_

_sibling- n/a_

_spouse- n/a_

_nephews- n/a_

_nieces- n/a_

**As the story goes on any new information said in the story about the squad shall be put here so that nobody will get confused.**

**Hime-Sama,**

**Is out!**

**Peace Suckers! (^,^) (^,^)**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**;**

:  
:

**:**

**:  
:**

**:**

**\:/**

**Review Damn It!**


	5. I need a beta!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen!**

**Sorry, but this isn't an update. But this is something very important. ****! I finally realized that I need a beta! Not just anyone either, someone who has experience writing stories, someone who'll pester my ass into writing, replying to fans and just plan on making me work on not only this story but my others as well. Its kind of like the job of the secretary, something I really need. So if you think you're qualified, send me a message, not in a review but a PRIVATE MESSAGE, then I'll see who'll be the best bossy person I can find who is a good writer and hire them. So if you think your up for it let me know!**

**When I find the perfect person for the job then I'll start updating once every two weeks, or if my beta gets there way even earlier. **

**So toodles!**

**Mizz Hime-Sama ~**


End file.
